thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivora Zosimus
Ivora is VDA's District 13 female tribute. Please don't use her without my permission. Information Name: Ivora Zosimus District: 13 Gender: Female Age: 13 Appearance: Ivora has slightly tanned skin, inherited from her predecessors and developed due to her exposure to the bright sun. She has a low amout of freckles around her nose and cheeks, and also has big dark gray eyes. She has long dark hair usually put into two ponytails at the frontside as the back of her hair falls down to her shoulder. Her physical body is not that much compared to wealthy girls from her district, as Ivora has few muscles. Height: 5'1 Personality: Ivora is a solitary girl, she runs and chases like a wild wolf, alone by himself and what he takes, is his. She is kinda selfish, whats she gets with her own effort, she doesn't share with anyone else, maybe because her mother did it to her and then comitted suicide to don't die starving, and she doesn't want to run that risk. She is a survivor, a warrior, a brave girl that fights against her own eminent death that the hunger has installed. She still suffers the effect that the death of her mother left to her, and every night when she sleeps, the first person that comes in her dream is her deceased mother. This shy and insecure girl just wants to come back home, come back to the woods, where she can still live by herself, no needing any other person. But she knows that the Hunger Games are a path with no going back, once she steps in the arena, all of the efforts will be driven to her comeback to the woods. Backstory: Before Ivora could even born, her father died due to an accident at a nuclear factory, when an explosion happened and killed most of the workers who were working at that time. Her mother had no one to support, and lived through the entire pregnancy with no home to go and almost no food to eat. As she expected, her little baby girl born under the normal weight for babies. She started to give all the food that she provided to Ivora, and gain food was not that easy. She had to beg daily for the solidary people who worked at the District 13 black market for them to give a little bit of food to her daughter, and even with this, she almost didn't receive that much of food. She did it for the next following years, until Ivora turned six years old, and her mother could not stand that much. She weared Ivora with the best clothes she could give to her daughter and after that delivered her in the front of the orphanage, and then comitted suicide, not before giving her star necklace to the young Ivora. After that, Ivora entered the orphanage and started to live as an ordinary orphan, finally get a few friends, in this case, the other orphans. It didn't last much since the orphanage closed up one year after Ivora entered. Now homeless with the other orphans, she decided to end up all of her relationships, since she did not want to share food with anyone about to starve, and end up killing herself just like her mother did. She moved herself to next to the woods, where she would constantly go to pick out some fruits and vegetables to make a daily salad and survive the hunger. She did that for the next two years, until she completed ten years old, and decided to explore more in the forest. With a knife that she stole out from the black market, she entered the dangerous zone of the woods and aimed at a little mouse and hit his belly. The meat was totally cut off, but Ivora still ate the skins and the rest of the meat, and it felt like one of the best food that she ever have eaten. With the weeks passing by, she started to develop her skills with a knife and hunting out small animals, such as mouses, wild dogs, birds and even rabbits. She became a professional killing animals, finding out how to always hit in the eye or the mouth and don't spoil the meat. She never thought in selling the meat and the vegetable she finds, she prefers to guard it for self-use. Her life seemed to finally be flowing out normally, but right at the second reaping that she attended, she got reaped off and now she is going for the Hunger Games. She may have to use everything she learned at the woods to survive the Games, and now everything that she wants is to go back to her back life, at the woods. Weapon(s): For her entire life, Ivora just had experience with only one type of weapon, knives. Back when she decided to hunt small animals for her own survival, the knife could be considered one of her best friends. Ivora had skilled all of the types of small animals that crossed the woods of her district, and sometimes she had to be agile and quick, so she had to use throwing knives to hit the little preys before they could escape. She became a professional with those weapons, and she knows that if she puts her hand over one of these two types of weapons, the path way back home will be closer. Skills: Living in the woods is not that bad after all, there in the solitary woods of her district, she had a lot of time exploring the wild life. It gathered her a lot of forest knowledge, as she knows almost all of the types of edible plants, edible insects and most of the animals. She lives in a forest, so who could know the home better than its resident? She is also agile and very very fast. Running after little and sneaky animals and running from the peacekeepers made Ivora's little legs develop a lot and now they are able to run for hours and don't get tired easily. Weaknesses: Evora is just a thirteen years old girl, how could she develop physical strenght '''yet? She is weak, she knows this. She can't even handle carrying out a pack with metallic balls that she already drops it on the ground. She is also not good with '''weapons varying. She only knows how to use knives and the throwing type of these, she does not have any idea of how to wield a sword or how to hold a bow properly. She never had contact with these career weapons, so she clearly will not know how to work it out with these if she puts her hand over one of them. Fear: Fear of Thunders. Token: A star necklace given by her mother just before she killed herself. Alliance: Ivora will only ally if she finds someone trustworthy enough and will probably resize the alliance to just her and the other person. She would never ally with the careers, or any big alliance. If she doesn't find anyone, she will just go alone, survive the Games as if she was back in District 13. Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:VDA's Tributes